Menlo Behaves at Burger King
In Menlo's house, Menlo's parents were talking to Menlo. Menlo's dad: Okay, Menlo. Miss Finster is coming to pick you up and she's going to babysit you today. Menlo's mum: So behave while you're with Miss Finster, okay? Menlo: Okay! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: Hello, Menlo's parents! I've come to babysit your son. They would like to choose a restaurant for dinner, because school was finished today. Menlo's mum: Good luck, going out with Miss Finster! Menlo: Oh boy! This is going to be the best evening ever! Menlo's mum tapped Randall on his head. Menlo's mum: That's my little gherkin! Good luck! Then Menlo walked out of the house. Then Menlo. got into Miss Finster's car. Miss Finster: Okay, Menlo! We're going now! Which restaurant do you want to choose? Menlo: Burger King! Miss Finster: Okay then, we can go to Burger King! Just you two and me, okay! So Miss Finster drove her car on the way to Burger King, and then Miss Finster and Menlo reached Burger King. They got out of the car, and Menlo and Miss Finster went inside Burger King. The clerk greeted Douglas. Clerk: Welcome to Burger King! How may I help you? Douglas: I would like a Big Mac, large fries, and a medium coke. Clerk: OK. Here you go. Thanks for choosing McDonald's. Come back soon, OK! Then the clerk gave Douglas his food, and Douglas gave the money to the clerk. Douglas went off with his food to find his seat. Then Menlo and Miss Finster went up to the clerk. Clerk: Welcome to Burger King! How can I take your order? Miss Finster: I'll have an omelette, medium fries, and a medium coke. Menlo: And I'll have five chicken strips, medium fries, a medium mountain dew, and a chocolate fudge sundae. Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but there are no more chocolate fudge sundaes, okay! Menlo was disappointed. Menlo: Really? Oh, come on! Clerk: Don't feel bad, okay? How about vanilla sundaes instead? Menlo: Okay, I wanted vanilla sundaes instead. Miss Finster was impressed. Miss Finster: Wow, Menlo! That was very smart! (to the clerk) We'll have that to go, please! Clerk: Okay, here you go! The clerk gave Miss Finster and Menlo their food, and Miss Finster and Menlo gave the money to the clerk. Clerk: Have a nice day! Miss Finster: Well, after we ate at Burger King, come to my house! Menlo: Oh boy, Miss Finster! This is gonna to be a best evening ever! Miss Finster: Of course it will! Later, back in Miss Finster's house, Miss Finster was very proud of Menlo. Miss Finster: Wow, Menlo! You did very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very good! Menlo: But what about Gelman? I saw him having an argument with his dad. Miss Finster: Okay, let's watch what happened at the Burger King restaurant. (Miss Finster turned on the TV and she and Menlo watched the news together. The scene took place in the Burger King restaurant where Gelman was having an argument with his dad) Gelman: Dad, I said I wanted a five chicken strips, medium fries, a medium mountain dew, and a chocolate fudge sundae right now! Gelman's dad: Gelman, the clerk said that the chocolate fudge sundaes were sold out. You can either get a vanilla sundae or nothing at all! Gelman, Oh, I got a better idea! I'm going to beat up one of my victims who came here. Then Gelman pointed to Gus. Gelman: Oh look! There's Gus Griswald! I'm going to beat him up! Gelman rushed over to Gus. Gelman: Hey, Gus! Gus: Oh no! It's Gelman! What are you doing here?! Gelman: I'm going to beat you up! Gus: (in Kidaroo voice) Nonononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Too bad! I'm going to beat you up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Gelman began to beat up Gus and he kept on attacking him, and he knocked him out. Gus felt bruised and injured. Just then, Lieutenant Griswald walked in. Lieutenant Griswald: Hey! What's going on here?! Gus pointed to Gelman. Gus: Gelman's here, and he's beaten me up. Lieutenant Griswald was furious with Gelman. Lieutenant Griswald: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you beat up my son?! You know this disorderly kind of is strictly against Griswald policy! That's it, I'm going to find your dad and tell him about this! Lieutenant Griswald walked over to Gelman's dad. Lieutenant Griswald: Simon! Gelman's dad: What is it, Grayson? Lieutenant Griswald: Your son has beaten up my son! Can you please ground him?! Gelman's dad was dismayed. Gelman's dad: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me, Grayson! I'll give Gelman a talking to! Gelman's dad called to Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, get over here right now! Gelman walked over to his dad. Gelman's dad: Oh my god! Gelman, how dare you beat up the other boy in the restaurant?! That's it, we're going home right now! You're grounded for three days! Gelman went home with his dad, crying. Gelman: (in Kidaroo voice) Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononono, dad, dad, dad! Please give me another chance! I'll be good! I will behave! Just then, Ashley A and Ashley B came. Ashley A: Me and Ashley B just came back from the supermarket. Anyways, I would like to have five chicken strips, medium fries, a medium mountain dew, and a vanilla sundae. Ashley B: And I would like to have a box of chicken nuggets, medium fries, a medium mountain dew, and a vanilla sundae as well. Clerk: Okay, here you go! The clerk gave Ashley A and Ashley B their food, and Ashley A and Ashley B gave the money to the clerk. Clerk: Thanks for choosing Burger King! Have a nice day! Back in Miss Finster's house, Miss Finster was very proud of Menlo. Miss Finster: Menlo, since you behaved at Burger King. You're ungrounded forever once again. Menlo: Wow! Thanks, Miss Finster! You are the best babysitter ever! CAST Paul as Menlo and Douglas Eric as Menlo's dad Grace as Menlo's mum Wiseguy as Miss Finster Dallas as Clerk Joey as Gelman Simon as Gelman's dad Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Dallas (or Wiseguy) as Lieutenant Griswald Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Kidaroo as Gus's screaming voice and Gelman's crying voice Category:Menlo Gets Ungrounded Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff